


Geborgenheit

by ALonelyFishlessFishStick



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALonelyFishlessFishStick/pseuds/ALonelyFishlessFishStick
Summary: Alex Feels Safe
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Geborgenheit

Alex presses his head against Zeb's soft chest. 

Their legs are intertwined.

The man he loves smells of soap and caf.

Zeb's fingers run through his hair, the tips of his claws lightly scratching his scalp.

The warmth of Zeb's body radiates into his.

His body is tense.

But his raggedy breath is starting to match Zeb's calm respiration.

In and out.

In and out.

In

Out

He smiles.

Zeb must have noticed because his embrace tightens, with both arms now. 

Alex tucks his head under the man's chin.

It rises with each of Zeb's inspirations.

Zeb purrs. 

And little by little Alex's body relaxes.

The low hums are like a healing balm.

Or a mother's lullaby.

Alex wiggles an arm free and wraps it around Zeb.

When Zeb moves, Alex moves with him, unwilling to let him go.

It makes him feel silly.

And needy.

Maybe Zeb thinks so too, but he never shows it.

Instead, he holds Alex tighter, pressing soft fur into delicate skin.

Alex is shrouded in Zeb's warmth.

He feels like a piece of bantha meat, securely wrapped in foil, slowly cooking in a low heat oven.

The image brings another smile to his face.

He tries to push further into Zeb.

After a lifetime of running, Alex has finally arrived.

Found his place.

In these arms.

With this man.

As always, Zeb's embrace melts everything.

His scars.

His dents.

His bumps. 

His bruises.

His insecurities. 

His heart.

And so he falls asleep.

Like every night. 

Feeling loved and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> In german, "Geborgenheit" is the sense of comfort and warmth you might feel in a relationship (but also how maybe your parents' place is where you feel safest). In this case, it's about how accepted, loved and warm Alex feels. Like he knows his heart is safe in Zeb's hands.
> 
> This is the first thing I've written since middle school and also EN is not my first language. :/
> 
> I hope someone will enjoy it.
> 
> Inspired by
> 
> Alin Coen - Bei Dir * https://youtu.be/yLBh7C8IMqA *
> 
> Reyn - Avant que je n'oublie * https://youtu.be/bFurqf6qB8U *


End file.
